Merry Little Christmas
by Calico17
Summary: House und Chase feiern gemeinsam Weihnachten. Uber-Fluff, total OOC, aber Weihnachten ist nah. Established Chase/House, angedeuteter Slash, spielt irgendwann in Season 4.


_**Authors Note**: Draussen rieselt der Schnee, Fenster sind beleuchtet, und es fühlt sich super-christmassy an, so dass ich beschlossen habe, heute mal hemmungslosen Fluff zu schreiben! Es ist mein erster echter Fluff und total OOC. Ausserdem established Chase/House, implied Slash. Wer bis zum Ende durchhält, darf gern auch ein Secret Santa in Form von einem Review da lassen. Vorzugsweise was Fluffiges. _

_Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, too!_

_

* * *

_

**Merry Little Christmas**

Er war hundemüde, als er die Klinik endlich verlassen konnte.

Heilig Abend, und der Notdienst platzte aus allen Nähten.

Nach einem Busunfall auf der 295 hatte er Überstunden im OP gemacht, und er freute sich darauf, nach hause zu kommen.

Der Duft von Gebratenem empfing ihn, und mit vor Verblüffung zusammengezogenen Brauen entdeckte er einen frisch aufgehängten Mistelzweig über dem Türsturz.

Er war wohl zu einem bestimmten Zweck aufgehängt worden, und manchmal verwunderte ihn die verspielte Art an House, die er erst nach und nach für sich entdeckte.

Auf der Stereoanlage erklang ein Weihnachtslied von Johnny Cash.

Es war unbestreitbar ein gutes Gefühl, nach hause zu kommen, wenn jemand auf ihn wartete.

„Hey." Chase lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen zur Küche, aus der die Wohlgerüche drangen. Inmitten von Töpfen und Pfannen fuhrwerkte House, eine Kochschürze um die Mitte gebunden, die mit Saucenspritzern verunziert war. „Das Festessen gibt es erst Morgen. Oder herrschen in den Staaten andere Bräuche, von denen ich nichts weiß?"

„Vorarbeit", erwiderte er knapp „Damit ich mich morgen nur noch von meinem Lakaien bedienen lassen muss."

Ungefragt räumte er die Arbeitsplatte von den Küchenabfällen auf.

Es duftete nach Süßkartoffeln, und in der Backröhre erahnte er einen gewaltigen Truthahn.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er Truthahn zu Weihnachten gehabt.

In Australien hatte seine Mutter für gewöhnlich einen fertig zubereiteten Lammbraten aus dem Supermarkt geholt.

House bedeutete ihm mit einer Kopfbewegung, sich davon zu machen.

In der Küche wurde er ungern gestört.

„Anstatt mir im Weg zu stehen, könntest du einen zipfelbemützten Weihnachtself engagieren, um die Socken aufzuhängen. Uralter weihnachtlicher Brauch in den Staaten."

Gehorsam ging er ins Wohnzimmer, wo er eine Packpapiertüte voller Weihnachtsdekoration vorfand.

Sogar einen kleinen Tannenbaum hatte er aufgestellt - zwar genau so aus Plastik wie die, die er von zuhause kannte, aber dafür mit echten Kerzen aus Bienenwachs.

Eine sonderbare Kombination, aber er war Skurriles von ihm gewöhnt. Er zündete ein paar der Kerzen an und freute sich an dem warmen Licht, das sie verbreiteten.

Dann begann er mit wachsender Neugier, den Inhalt der Tüte auf dem Couchtisch abzulegen.

Bestickte monströse Filzsocken, die er mit einer Wäscheklammer an einer dafür vorgesehenen Schnur befestigen würde.

Künstliche glitzernde Tannengirlanden.

Eine ganze Batterie dicker, roter Wachskerzen, die er nebeneinander auf dem Kamin aufstellte.

Eine Sprühdose mit Kunstschnee. Er fragte sich, was sie damit anfangen sollten.

Bei den mit weiß-rotem Plüsch besetzten Handschellen stutzte er und legte sie mit einem amüsierten Kopfschütteln zur Seite.

Während er die Girlande über dem Kamin anbrachte, kam House ins Wohnzimmer und schlang seine Arme um seine Mitte.

Seine Bartstoppeln kitzelten an seiner Wange.

Beides fühlte sich gut an.

Es war immer gut, von ihm angefasst zu werden, weil es nicht oft geschah.

„Oops", sagte er. „Die Handschellen wollte ich mit einer großen roten Schleife verzieren. Außerdem bringt es Unglück, seine Geschenke unverpackt und einen Tag zu früh zu erhalten."

„Ein Werbegeschenk für einen großzügigen Einkauf im Sexshop? Wie enttäuschend", scherzte Chase und brachte die Lichterkette an.

Dann drehte er sich zu ihm um und drückte ihm einen vorwitzigen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze. „Außerdem will ich kein Geschenk."

„Auch kein klitzekleines?"

„Erst recht kein klitzekleines."

„Wir könnten dafür sorgen, dass es größer ausfällt."

Er lachte angesichts der unmissverständlichen Zweideutigkeit und löste sich mit einem weiteren Kuss von ihm.

Er schmeckte gut.

Nach Gewürzen und schwerem, süffigen Wein, mit dem er die Soße abgeschmeckt hatte.

„Feiert man Weihnachten in Australien halbnackt?" fragte House. „Wegen dem Wetter, meine ich. Das könnte mir gefallen. Wir sollten nächstes Jahr hinfliegen."

„In flirrender Hitze, mit einem Barbecue und künstlichen Kerzen", bestätigte Chase. „Es ist schrecklich unromantisch."

„Ich bin sowieso kein großer Romantiker."

„Romantisch genug dafür." Er nickte in Richtung des Mistelzweigs.

House ließ ein_ Pfft_ hören und verschwand wieder in der Küche.

Im Radio liefen Weihnachtslieder, und Chase ertappte sich dabei, ein paar Zeilen mit Dean Martin mit zu trällern.

Draußen war es stockdunkel, und die Straßen lagen still und verschneit und in einer beinahe feierlichen Ruhe.

Es war Heiligabend, und während andere sich auf den Weg zur Mitternachtsmette machten, stellte House nacheinander zwei Teller mit sorgsam tranchiertem Fleisch auf dem Wohnzimmertisch ab. Es war so zart, dass es auf der Zunge verging, und er fand, dass er noch nie ein so herrliches Festessen gehabt hatte.

„Für meinen verwöhnten Aussie nur das Beste", sagte House mit gespieltem Ernst, als er es ihm sagte.

Er zog einen nicht ganz ernst gemeinten Flunsch und rollte die Augen. „Ich bin nicht verwöhnt."

„Jemand sollte damit anfangen, es zu tun."

Später sahen sie sich _It's a Wonderful Life_ an, und Chase war sich ziemlich sicher, dass House es kitschig finden würde.

Sie beide kannten den Film – wie eigentlich jeder – in- und auswendig; Pflichtprogramm zu Weihnachten, ein Klassiker eben, doch er war erstaunt, wie ihn die Geschichte um George Bailey fast zu Tränen rührte.

Hoffentlich blieb es unbemerkt.

„Ohne George wäre Bedford Falls arm dran", stellte er fest und kuschelte sich an den älteren.

House brummte unwillig. „Ohne George hätten wir zwei Stunden eher übereinander herfallen können."

Chase warf ihm einen Seitenblick zu. „Es ist ein Weihnachtsfilm. Er hat sogar eine Botschaft. Das ist selten genug. Botschaften gibt es nur in Weihnachtsfilmen."

„Interessanter Gedanke", sagte House, während er ungerührt nach der Fernbedienung griff. „Die Welt wäre ein verdammt trostloser Ort ohne blonde schmollmündige Ozeanier."

„Und was wäre die Welt ohne einen ewig sarkastischen Diagnostiker."

„Oh, bitte keine Schmeicheleien."

Er lachte glücklich und lehnte sich gegen seine Schulter.

Das leichte Zupfen an seinem Haar gefiel ihm, und er mochte es, wenn seine Fingerspitzen über die sensible Haut in seinem Nacken strichen.

Absichtslos begann er, kleine Muster auf seiner Brust zu zeichnen. „Greg."

„Hm?"

„Ich habe mir den Kopf zerbrochen. Wirklich. Mir ist kein einziges Geschenk eingefallen, das passen würde. Zuerst habe ich an eine Krawatte gedacht-…"

„Äußerst originell."

„… und dann an Rasierwasser. Was man eben so schenkt, wenn man nicht weiß, was man schenken soll."

„Etwas Nützliches also. Warum nicht einen Jahresvorrat an K-Y? Dafür hätte ich sicherlich Verwendung."

Chase spürte, wie ihm Röte ins Gesicht stieg, doch er konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. „Es sollte etwas Besonderes sein. Etwas _wirklich_ Besonderes."

House kraulte seinen Nacken und sah auf ihn herunter, und um seine Mundwinkel zuckte ein spöttisches Lächeln. „Materielle Güter. Wer braucht sie?"

Er wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, und ob er ihn richtig verstand (manchmal sagte er die nettesten Dinge, nur um sie später wieder zu abzustreiten), doch bevor er in Verlegenheit kommen konnte, schob House ihn von sich und erhob sich, um zum Klavier zu hinken.

In der Wohnung benutzte er den Stock nur selten, und manchmal erinnerte er Chase an eine hüpfende Krähe, der man die Flügel gestutzt hatte.

Er liebte dieses Bild.

„Weihnachten", verkündete House, als von draußen Glockengeläut zu hören war. „Das Fest der Liebe. In ein paar Minuten können wir anfangen, es gebührend zu feiern. Aber Pflicht geht vor Kür, mein lieber Robert."

Er zwang sich, eine feierliche Miene aufzusetzen, als House die ersten Takte anschlug. „Ich sollte dich warnen. Ich bin ein miserabler Sänger."

„Ein ehemaliger Chorknabe? Ich bitte dich."

Zuerst kam es ihm merkwürdig vor, doch schon während der ersten Strophe wurde seine Stimme fester und begleitete Gregs sicheren Bariton mit mehr Zuversicht, als er in seine musikalischen Fähigkeiten eigentlich besaß.

Es hörte sich nicht einmal wirklich übel an, dafür, dass er seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesungen hatte.

_God rest you merry, gentlemen,_

_Let nothing you dismay,_

_For Jesus Christ our Saviour_

_Was born upon this day,_

_To save us all from Satan's power_

_When we ere gone astray:_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_comfort and joy,_

_O tidings of comfort and joy._

_All you within this place,_

_And with true love and brotherhood_

_Each other now embrace;_

_This holy tide of Christmas_

_All others doth deface_

_O tidings of comfort and joy,_

_comfort and joy,_

_O tidings of comfort and joy._

„Bereit für eine Umarmung?" fragte er nach dem Vortrag.

„Bereit für etwas mehr als Brüderlichkeit?" fragte House zurück, und Chase spürte, wie ein warmes, wohliges Gefühl in ihm aufstieg.

Er sagte es nicht oft, doch plötzlich überfiel ihn der Drang, es zu tun.

„Ich liebe dich."

„Machen wir es umgekehrt", erwiderte er trocken. „Ich bin noch nicht so weit in unserer Beziehung, um sie vollständig zu emanzipieren."

**oOo**

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als er, schläfrig gegen die Schulter seines Liebhabers gelehnt, das glimmende Feuer im Kamin betrachtete und überlegte, ob er jemals ein so schönes Weihnachtsfest gehabt hatte.

Falls ja, konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern.

„Ich wünschte, du würdest endlich einschlafen", raunte House an seinem Ohr. „Das war der Zweck der ganzen Übung, Robert. Wenn wir beide wach sind, wird dieser Dickwanst von Santa nie durch unseren Kamin poltern."

„Ich möchte nicht, dass er uns stört", murmelte er zufrieden und spielte dabei mit dem feinen Brusthaar auf seiner nackten, vor Schweiß leicht schimmernden Haut. „Er soll alles vor der Tür abstellen. Oder später wieder kommen."

House strich ihm durch das Haar. „Brave Jungs haben ein Recht auf Geschenke."

Er blickte ihn schelmisch an. Die blauen Augen offenbarten eine Wärme, die er nicht oft an ihm sah, aber wenn, dann war es großartig.

Und außerdem war es Weihnachten.

„Ich bin alles andere als brav gewesen heute."

„Das kommt natürlich auf den Blickwinkel an."

Chase streckte sich und lehnte sich satt und behaglich zurück. „Es war ein guter Tag. Meiner zumindest war gut. Ich hatte ein richtiges Weihnachtsfest. Mit Truthahn und echten Kerzen. Und es schneit."

House machte sich nicht die Mühe, zum Fenster zu blicken, sondern streichelte gedankenverloren seine warme, immer noch glühende Haut. „Überstunden im OP. Das sinnlose Aufhängen von nutzlosem Flitterkram. James Stewart. Weihnachtslieder singen. Gott, der Horror."

„Es war schön", widersprach er. „Es war keine Strafe."

„Ich dachte, es wäre mal was anderes."

Er spürte, wie ein Lächeln seine Mundwinkel bog. „Es war anders. Es war wirklich schön."

Sie schwiegen eine Weile und blickten in das leise knisternde und hin und wieder knackende Feuer.

Chase dachte daran, wie er die Festtage hinter sich gebracht hätte ohne ihn.

Er wäre in der Klinik geblieben und hätte freiwillig Notdienst geschoben.

Vor drei Jahren war er das letzte Mal in die Weihnachtsferien gefahren.

Skiurlaub in Aspen.

Sein Vater hatte noch gelebt. Der Mann, der seinen damals recht aufwendigen Lebensstil mitfinanzierte, wenn schon nichts anderes.

„Was war das schönstes Weihnachtsgeschenk, das dir deine Eltern je gemacht haben?" fragte er.

„Ein Doktorkasten. Mit einer echten Spritze. Ohne die Nadel, natürlich. Deines?"

„Auch ein Doktorkasten."

House brummte, amüsiert andeutend, dass er ihm nicht glaubte.

„Also gut." Er richtete sich auf, um ihm besser ins Gesicht sehen zu können. „Es war eine Erstausgabe vom weißen Album der Beatles. Ich habe es immer noch. Das heißt, nicht mehr. Besser gesagt, ich habe es Santa geschickt, damit er es heute Nacht vorbeibringen kann."

„Gute Güte. Das muss ein Vermögen auf Ebay gekostet haben." Aber er konnte sehen, dass er sich freute. „Wer in aller Welt ist so dumm, sich von einer Erstausgabe der Beatles zu trennen?"

Chase stützte das Kinn auf seine Brust. „Es war leichter zu bekommen, als dich dazu zu bringen, mir deine Anerkennung auszusprechen. Warum hat das so lange gedauert?"

„Weil ich Angestellte nicht anerkenne." Er berührte seine Lippen mit dem Daumen. „Niemals."

„Dann hast du mich deswegen gefeuert."

„Ganz richtig. Ich habe das Buschbaby wider Willen gefeuert, damit es lernt, von allein zu laufen. Von anderen Dingen ganz zu schweigen."

Seine Hand fuhr hinab über seinen Rücken, und Chase spürte, wie ein warmer Schauer über seine Haut lief.

„Es hätte sicherlich nicht weh getan, mir ab und zu etwas Nettes zu sagen."

„Ich bin nicht nett."

„Ich dachte immer, ich müsste mich mehr anstrengen."

„Dann hat es seinen Zweck erfüllt." Er zupfte neckend an seinem Haar. „Ich bin mehr für Peitsche als für Zuckerbrot. Immer schon gewesen. Ich bin ein fürchterlicher Sadist. Deswegen kommen wir so gut miteinander aus."

„Warum?" fragte er ehrlich interessiert. „Es hat keinen Spaß gemacht, mich ständig zum Idioten machen zu lassen. Ich habe es nicht halb so genossen, scheint mir."

„Aber alles getan, um mir das Gegenteil zu beweisen."

„Und das Ergebnis zählt, nicht das Motiv", schlussfolgerte er. „Jesus, ich bin froh, dass ich nicht mehr unter dir arbeite."

„Arbeit kann man es wirklich nicht mehr nennen", meinte er anzüglich.

„Irgendwie wusste ich immer, dass es irgendwann okay sein würde", fuhr er fort und ignorierte seine letzte Bemerkung. „Anders als bei meinem Vater."

„Ich hoffe, das bedeutet nicht, ich habe Ähnlichkeit mit diesem arroganten Mistkerl."

Er machte sich lustig über ihn, aber Chase war daran gewöhnt und wusste, wie er es verstehen musste.

„Ich war ihm gleichgültig. Er war mir auch gleichgültig. Bei dir war es anders."

„Weil ich mir immerhin die Mühe gegeben habe, jeden Tag neue Beleidigungen zu erfinden."

„Es waren nicht nur Beleidigungen." Er grinste. „Du hast gesagt, ich hätte einen schöneren Mund als Foreman."

„Wirklich? Ich finde Foremans Mund ausgesprochen sexy."

„Und du hast mir praktisch vorgeschlagen, mich an deinem Hintern zu vergehen."

„Ich bin froh, dass wir das Missverständnis rechtzeitig geklärt haben."

Als wäre er dazu in Stimmung gewesen, damals, als er geglaubt hatte, jemanden zu verlieren; den einzigen Menschen, der sich etwas aus ihm machte, und wenn es auch nur darin bestand, ihn mit ungerechten Gehässigkeiten hinunter zu ziehen; seine Gefühle zurückzuweisen, die er damals nicht haben wollte.

„Ich wusste, wie es gemeint war", sagte er.

„Und ich habe gehofft, dass du früher oder später so etwas wie Rückgrat entwickeln würdest. Wo wir gerade davon sprechen, es fühlt sich ziemlich gut an."

Chase lachte, während seine Hand seinen Rücken hinab und wieder aufwärts strich, und kuschelte sich wieder enger an ihn. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte morgen keinen Dienst."

„Was wünschen sich kleine Buben noch zu Weihnachten?" fragte er ihn unvermittelt, eine Strähne von seinem Haar um seinen Finger drehend.

Wenn er gekonnt hätte, er hätte vor Behaglichkeit zu schnurren begonnen. „Ich habe alles, was ich will."

„Das ist gut." House legte den Arm um ihn, und er lauschte dem gleichmäßigen Atem und seinem ruhigen Herzschlag, und im Radio begann gerade ein Chor, Nat King Coles _O Holy Night_ anzustimmen.

Chase kam es etwas sonderbar vor, sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen zu lassen und ihm ein sentimentales Geständnis zu machen, doch er fühlte keine Verlegenheit.

Eigentlich war es sogar ganz angenehm.

Und er hatte ihn nicht ausgelacht.

Vielleicht, weil Weihnachten war.

„Greg."

„Hmm?"

„Das war das beste Weihnachten, das ich jemals hatte."

„Das nächste wird noch besser."

Er lachte ein wenig. „Wie kann es besser werden?"

„Einfach." House küsste seinen Scheitel. „Wir stellen Stiefel vor der Tür ab. Dann muss Santa nicht den Umweg durch den Kamin zu machen. Und wir vermeiden Rentiermist auf dem Dach."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass er noch kommt", murmelte Chase. „Und falls doch, möchte ich, dass er mir eine Befreiung vom Notdienst schickt."

„Santa hat mit Cuddy zäh verhandeln müssen", sagte House, „aber ich glaube, sein Charme hat sie schließlich doch überzeugt."

Chase sah zu ihm auf. „Im Ernst?"

„Was wäre ein Weihnachtsmorgen ohne kalten Braten vom Vortag und frisch aufgebrühtem Kaffee im Bett? Außerdem zeigt TNT den ganzen Tag sentimentale Weihnachtsfilme. Wir stellen den Fernseher ins Schlafzimmer. Falls nichts dazwischen kommt."

Chase umarmte ihn fester und dachte, dass es eigentlich nicht besser werden konnte.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Greg."

„Fröhliche Weihnachten, Robert."

**Fin**


End file.
